


Father

by Threefoldgugu



Category: Damien (TV), The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threefoldgugu/pseuds/Threefoldgugu
Summary: Nathan Appleby设定是教堂的神父，Damien Thorn则是恶魔之子，两个人是情侣关系w。





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> 是亚梅的拉郎，有雷的话勿入嗷~~谢谢配合啦。

Father

空旷的教堂，除了礼拜外并无他人常来出入，只有神职人员的脚步。在空旷的教堂一点点声音就会被无限放大，更别提现在已经入夜。脚步声清脆响起，黑色的长袍拖地脚步踏过神圣的大殿，漂亮的白色罗马领扼住喉间喉结上下滚动，修长的五指执着十字架。

“哈利路亚。”

黑夜透过窗户泼洒月光，伫立在大殿的十字架被遮去了一半光芒，黑暗缄默，明明是紧掩的大门却刮起了一阵风摇晃了蜡烛，黑暗中的光显得格外可贵，奈森低头进行了祷告。  
天父在上，请准许我祷告。

如果不是紧急事，奈森现在本该在家里准备明天的礼拜。但是事情显然已经到了无法再拖的地步，他从清晨忙到了晚上，再到现在这个时间点来教堂祷告，他诚心希望这一切回到正轨。  
奈森低头阖上双眸，紧紧捏着十字架，嘴唇翕动开始祷告。

“求您与我同在，做我随时的帮助，给我预备传福音的机会，赐给我传福音的话语，主啊，我爱你，求您住在我心里，求恩祷告，奉主圣名。阿门。”

奈森的睫羽微微颤抖，他诚心向天父求救，他的祷告词时刻围绕着一点，祈求天父降临给他一个机会得以说出自己想说的，求得天父的力量。

奈森现在迫切需要这份信仰的力量。

三天前。

今天是奈森的难得假日，平常在教堂准备各项事务，今天提前回到了家里，准备开开心心和戴米恩一起过个安静的午后。  
他将神父服脱下，好看的罗马领被他取下，一身西装外套被挂在衣架上，换上了平常的家居服。他到厨房关上了门，卷起了衣袖将手放进了注满冷水的小锅中冲洗干净蔬菜，一转头就看到了不知道什么时候进来的男友。

没错，男友。  
奈森作为一个基督教徒有男友。

他是名忠实的教徒，但是在这一件事上他是不会退步的。从一开始认识戴米恩，他就决定了要和戴米恩在一起。这件事情说起来很可笑，因为他作为一个神父作为一个主的忠实教徒，却和教义背道而驰，奈森觉得圣经上的某些内容太过荒谬，有些他会去遵守———作为基督教徒的角度，而有些他不会去遵守，比如自己的性取向，他决定要和戴米恩在一起，这点是没办法改变的。

何况对他来说，喜欢戴米恩，不是什么喜欢同性不同性，对他来说戴米恩是男是女他都喜欢。他喜欢的又不是戴米恩的性别。他喜欢的是戴米恩这个人。

奈森不是同性恋，他只是刚好喜欢上了同样是男人的戴米恩。所以他不认同此教义，是男是女，他喜欢就好。

“戴米恩？”

奈森显然有些被吓到了，他瞥了眼戴米恩身后的那扇门，很奇怪，明明门丝毫没有打开的痕迹，而且他也没听到声音。戴米恩就这样出现在了他的面前。  
他的男友一身黑衣，脸上是看不出的表情。奈森只感觉到有阵凉风吹过，下一秒就被男人搂入了怀中。

亲吻在此刻显得格外迫切，他感受到了来自戴米恩的焦急。他的双手触碰到了冰凉的洗理台，反手被戴米恩压在了上边。触碰是火热的，奈森的身体被戴米恩隔着衣服的手撩起了火，那发烫的理智被消灭，奈森感受到了来自戴米恩的激情。火热的亲吻从嘴唇一路下滑到了下巴，戴米恩的下巴略带胡渣，磨蹭着奈森的肌肤让奈森浑身一颤，感觉全身的敏感都被这一个亲吻给撩拨了起来。  
奈森的双手主动抱上了戴米恩的腰身，他的双手从戴米恩的衣摆拉起，双手紧紧攥着戴米恩的衣摆缓缓拉起，戴米恩停下了动作，好看的蓝色双眸就这样盯着他，奈森一时的意乱情迷被阻止，眼睛还带了些坠入情欲的雾气。

“怎么...怎么了？”

奈森的喉咙有些干，嗓音明显带着色气的低哑。戴米恩摇了摇头，配合着奈森的动作让他把衣服拉起来。

他的男友有时候脾气确实有些古怪。

奈森心里这么想着，只是摇了摇头把奇怪的想法抛之脑后了。  
毕竟他现在除了想触碰戴米恩之外什么都不想做，他的下身已经起了反应，奈森很清楚现在自己需要什么。

不断被剥落的衣服，掉在了厨房的地板上，奈森的双手紧紧抱住戴米恩的身体，他的双腿主动夹上了戴米恩的腰身。炽热的物什互相触碰，奈森发出了满意的呻吟。  
戴米恩的双手捧着奈森的脑袋，他的嘴唇亲吻上奈森的，那冰冷的火热感从唇角掠过奈森还带了些不舍，戴米恩只是轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇了来安抚奈森此刻躁动着想要他的亲吻的嘴唇和舌尖，戴米恩的舌尖开始触碰上奈森因为情欲而泛红的肌肤，他的脸颊，用舌尖轻轻舔舐，再用上下唇轻轻合上吮吸尸体留下红痕，但是到了最后还是止于亲吻，戴米恩是如此热爱在奈森的身上留下痕迹，他甚至想在奈森那凸起的颧骨上留下属于他的痕迹，然后戴米恩的双手不断抚摸着奈森的身体，他又将脑袋同时埋入了奈森的脖颈肩窝当中，那柔软的带着奈森味道的肩窝，他用鼻尖轻轻嗅着奈森的味道，然后再抬头吮吸上奈森的耳廓，他舔舐了一番后轻轻用牙齿咬了咬，在那漂亮的大耳朵上留下了一个浅浅的牙印，这是他这次留下痕迹的第一步，然后湿润的舌尖从耳廓开始下滑含住了奈森的耳垂，那柔软的小粉红肌肤被奈森的嘴唇含住吮吸，这简直太过美好。

戴米恩的双手不断抚摸着奈森的身体，那从脖颈开始暧昧抚摸着奈森的身体，那光滑的背脊手感太好，好到戴米恩一边亲吻着奈森的肩部一边想着要在奈森的背部留下属于他的痕迹。  
他的双手下滑到了奈森的臀部，他的双手开始揉搓着奈森的臀部，两只手一起揉搓着奈森的臀部，那柔软的被双手分别揉搓着，他偶尔离开奈森的臀部用双手拍了拍奈森圆润的臀部，留下的红痕代表着他的粗鲁和爱意。  
戴米恩低头亲吻上奈森的胸膛和下腹，奈森的双手改揉上了戴米恩的头发，那一头乱发黑中带着金色，一时让奈森晃了神，他依稀记得见到戴米恩的那天被丘比特击中心脏的同时还恍若见到了神明，戴米恩的微笑简直就是人间瑰宝。他甚至都没有猜到会有这么一天。

奈森想到这里有些急迫的想要戴米恩快点进入他的身体。

戴米恩的嘴唇亲吻上了奈森的性器顶端，他用手抚摸上了奈森的性器缓缓套弄，顶端被温热的口腔包裹住，奈森感觉自己下一秒就要射出来了。奈森的双手紧紧揪着戴米恩的头发，大力到戴米恩感觉到了疼痛，但是戴米恩还是继续为奈森口着，这漂亮的爱人让戴米恩简直难以把控住自己，他体内藏着粗暴的嗜血因子，他告诉自己要忍住，内心的恶魔却叫嚣着让他快点继续，让他将奈森都揉进骨子里。  
戴米恩的眼睛闪过了一道红光。

他用双手将奈森整个抱起，这冰凉的洗理台却抑制住了他的发挥空间，沉入情欲的奈森没有注意到的是戴米恩根本不用手就将厨房门给打开了。他的下腹涨得生疼，戴米恩主动亲吻上他的嘴唇，双方疯狂地掠夺对方口中的空气，融合着对方的味道，奈森感觉自己就要飞上了天一般的爽。  
戴米恩将他丢在了床上，像只野兽一般的冲到了奈森的身上，他带着百分之两百的气势扑向了奈森，那仿佛被情欲掌控了理智的野兽，带着粗暴。奈森的背部陷入了柔软的床单被子中，背部刚触碰到，面前就是戴米恩强势的气息。

戴米恩低下腰身埋首进了奈森的双腿之间，戴米恩用鼻尖蹭着奈森的耻骨，就像嗅什么宝贝一样细细嗅着奈森的味道，戴米恩的嘴唇微微张开，那漂亮的舌尖开始触碰到了奈森的身上，戴米恩的舔舐色情到不行，他甚至抬头看着奈森的表情。奈森整个人处于紧绷的状态，他的双手攀着戴米恩的背部，他紧紧抓着戴米恩的肩部，在上边留下痕迹。快感击碎了理智让他的性器在戴米恩温暖湿润的口腔里抽搐不已，奈森整个人蜷缩，他的双脚用力腰身不断往上送入戴米恩的口中，他的性器撞到了戴米恩的口腔深处，奈森的眼泪不知道为什么从眼角顺着他的脸颊滑落滴落到床单上，他的呻吟一声高过一声，他的双手不断收紧着拉扯着戴米恩的头发，最后在一声呻吟中他放松了自己的身体全部都射入了戴米恩的口中。  
戴米恩满足地吐出他的阴茎，他就着这个角度抬头看向奈森，奈森只感觉刚刚射完的性器在此刻仿佛又精神了起来。那白浊就在戴米恩的嘴唇边，那红色嘴唇该死的色情，奈森只是深深呼了口气，然后他发现这大事不妙，他的性器又硬挺了起来。奈森遮住了自己的双眸撇过脑袋想着这样就不用面对这尴尬的情况了，他的耳朵敏锐的觉察到来着戴米恩的一声轻笑，他被自己的爱人给嘲笑了。

奈森还没来得及恼，戴米恩就爬过来伏在他身上，火热的躯体相互触碰，奈森挺起的乳首磨蹭过戴米恩的身体，他的脸刹那间就红了起来。戴米恩将吻轻柔的落在他的手臂上，手指不断抚摸着奈森的躯体，戴米恩将手探入了奈森的身后，他将手掌按在奈森的的尾椎骨上，修长的手指不断卡入奈森的臀缝里，一点点进入得到的是奈森越来越紧的后穴。

“放轻松。”

戴米恩开口。

他让自己的手指往更深的地方顶了顶，但是很遗憾的是奈森不断收紧着自己的后穴丝毫没有让他有前进的机会。戴米恩轻轻啧了一声将手指从奈森的后穴中撤了出来。天知道奈森为什么现在后穴紧绷的要死，或许是因为太久没做的原因了吧。

奈森刚想放松自己的身体，下一秒得到的就是来自后穴的冰凉触感，那发出的啧啧水声......  
奈森浑身一颤，他想要抬头看看戴米恩究竟在做些什么，但是却被戴米恩摁住了身子不让动。

“不....不可以！”

奈森拒绝的声音带着几丝哭腔，他得到了来自戴米恩的贴心扩张———用舌头扩张。但是奈森更加愿意说是戴米恩正在用舌头操他，而这让他感到格外的羞耻。  
奈森用力起身却在下一秒被一股神秘力量按压在了床上，他惊讶之余看见了戴米恩眼里一闪而过的那道红光，他将自己想说的话给憋了下去，他以为是自己看走眼了。

而现在根本没有什么能让他思考的时间，戴米恩的嘴唇将他的后穴侍奉的很好，一如戴米恩含着奈森的前端一样细心服侍，戴米恩的舌尖灵巧的探入了他的后穴当中，他下意识的收缩了一下却被戴米恩拍了拍屁股，这突然的羞耻感叠加在一起让奈森整个都通红仿佛从锅里捞出来一样。  
他们从来没有过这么刺激的床事———何况他们好久没做了。

戴米恩的舌尖灵巧的操干着奈森的后穴，奈森整个人蜷缩的比刚才还要严重，他整个人仿佛被捆着一般的难以放松自己，他只能不断发出呻吟，然后等待着戴米恩不要再这么折磨自己了。

然后戴米恩终于停了下来，而奈森此刻已是整个人处于虚脱状态了，戴米恩安抚似的凑上去亲吻奈森的嘴唇，手指顺着刚刚扩张后的后穴不断往里面探入，这次是轻松探入，比起刚才好了太多。  
奈森趴在戴米恩的肩上趴在戴米恩的耳边呻吟着，淫荡，每次都能让戴米恩整个人都起一身鸡皮疙瘩，他简直爱死了奈森的呻吟声。

奈森的双手攀着戴米恩的背部，他的双手环上了戴米恩的脖颈，戴米恩的双手托着奈森的臀部，让滚烫的性器戳入奈森的后穴，奈森的脖颈往后仰了几分，双腿紧紧环上了戴米恩的腰身，他的脚跟从戴米恩的后背滑落到了戴米恩的臀部处轻轻磨蹭。意乱情迷的呻吟声被封在了相贴的嘴唇中，奈森的嘴唇贴上了戴米恩的，舌尖互相挑逗着对方，口腔里皆是双方相互交换的空气。戴米恩抱紧奈森，将脑袋深深埋入奈森的脖颈贪婪呼吸着。奈森的脖颈白皙，平常都被罗马领紧紧扼住，这点戴米恩简直喜欢到不行，奈森的脖子只有他可以看见。所以他在奈森的脖子上留下痕迹，那鲜明的，带着占有掠夺的气息，吮吸上的红痕充满爱欲。他啃咬着奈森的喉结，那上下滚动的喉结，戴米恩还记得上回去教堂找他，看着他穿着一身贴身的衣物，看着他说话时上下滚动的喉结，几乎是瞬间就硬了起来。

戴米恩低低笑了笑，奈森，他的。

奈森的双手攀紧戴米恩的背部，此刻他恢复了些许理智，刚刚戴米恩眼里瞬间掠过的那抹红色是他内心里的疙瘩，一边胡乱呻吟着，一边用双手抚摸着他的后脑勺扰乱他本就胡乱的发丝，他的双手抚摸到了一处地方，内心是一咯噔，然后他低头就看到了那个痕迹———分明是恶魔的标记。

混杂着复杂情感，在此刻却依旧放纵自己坠入情欲，纠缠不清的气息。  
他一遍遍在耳边说着我爱你，你是我的。奈森点点头亲吻着戴米恩的发丝，温柔的抚摸着戴米恩的背部在上边留下痕迹。他和戴米恩一样，都希望对方身上有自己的痕迹。

戴米恩张口咬上了奈森的肩膀，那圆润的肩膀上的牙痕并不突兀反倒像是炫耀自己的战利品一般，奈森归戴米恩所有。

戴米恩的双手握住了奈森的双手，十指相扣，是银色戒指的相互碰撞。他低头亲吻上他们的戒指，他亲吻着奈森的指尖仿佛像是什么珍宝似的。

“你不会离开我的。”

奈森浑身一颤，这样的戴米恩太过陌生。或许是因为在他发现戴米恩变成了恶魔之后有了相当的抵触情绪在里面。

戴米恩只是一遍遍趴在奈森的耳朵边说着那句。

“你是我的。”

奈森不断收紧了后穴，戴米恩和他的双手互相扣着，挪动着腰部像个不知疲倦的打桩机一般，全部退出又狠狠进入，囊袋拍打着奈森的臀部，发出的啪啪声和羞耻心一并被戴米恩连同呼吸一同掠夺封住，奈森的腰部被撞击的有好些疼痛，趴在他的肩上他们的身体相贴是滑溜溜的汗意，奈森一次又一次被顶弄到敏感点，他的高潮是戴米恩给予的，他点点头趴在戴米恩的耳边告诉他这一切的答案。

“是的，我是你的。”

后穴被一股暖流灌过，奈森被戴米恩的痕迹填满，整个人软在戴米恩的身下。

无论你是谁，我都爱你。  
你永远都属于我。

—

“荣耀得胜的主耶稣，你的名在全地何其美，你在十字架上的惨死还清了全人类的罪债，你复活的大能给全人类带来了恩典的福音，你得胜了撒旦的国度，释放了罪奴，让所有信靠你的人都有了生命的保障，此时我们同心为这位“弟兄或姐妹祷告.....”

大殿上刮起一阵阴风，奈森的衣角被吹动，红艳的蜡烛被晃动，本就暗淡无光的圣母像镀上了一层黑色的披风，圣洁的表面却染上了截然不同的黑暗。  
蜡烛被风吹动，仿佛下一秒就要融入黑暗。奈森听见身后的脚步声清脆又沉稳。

现在这个时间，不可能会有其他人来祷告。他转身，却只看到了那敞开的大门。快步走过大殿，奈森伸手将大门关上，手中的十字架不慎滑落在地留下一声碰撞声。奈森顿时有些慌乱，他拿起十字架眼角却在不经意间掠过了后边看到了一抹黑影。

那抹身影带着他格外熟悉的感觉，他起身，转身，却依旧没看见任何人。  
奈森加快了他的步伐，借着摇摆不定的烛光，他看着巨大的十字架轻轻呼出了口气。祷告词从口中飘到空中，撞到了某处又全部回到了奈森的耳朵里，他不断念着祷告词，祈求天父的力量。

是破碎的声音，那从头顶来的破碎。巨大的白色十字架正对着奈森的位置裂开了痕迹砸下了大大小小的碎石子，奈森往后退了几步，还未转头就听见了来自耳边的哭泣声————那是圣母玛利亚像传来的哭泣声，奈森转头看见了红色的血液从圣母像的眼眶中流了出来，带着血液的味道浓稠滴落在神圣的地板上。

他从兜里掏出了圣水，在下一秒被桎梏了双手。那用力程度让奈森感觉他的手臂就要被掰断了。这是股熟悉的味道，奈森能感觉出来。来自戴米恩身上的独特味道总是能让他在下一秒就确认出来———戴米恩的身上，带着一股奈森无法形容的味道，那仿佛来自地狱的死亡气息。

戴米恩的身上有着奇怪的绝望毁灭感，特别是在现在。

“松开我，戴米恩。”

奈森用力不断挣脱，但是戴米恩却将桎梏他的双臂收得越来越紧。如果不是呼出来的热气，就像恶魔的低语一般，戴米恩趴在他的耳边，用牙齿轻轻啃咬他的耳廓，吐出的话语带着万劫不复的罪恶感，让奈森心一颤。

“如果我不来找你，你是不是就不打算回来了？”  
“因为看到了我的真实面目就不爱我了，是吗？”

戴米恩舔舐了口奈森的耳垂，他的双手抚摸上奈森的胸前，那被布料包裹下的肌肤只有他曾见过。那带着肌肉感的胸膛被黑色布料遮盖，每次都足以勾起戴米恩的性欲，这来自奈森的诱惑比撒旦的诱惑更让他难以把持住自己。他的目光看向了奈森紧紧握着圣水的那只手，他低笑一声似是自嘲又像是在嘲讽奈森。

于是他松开了奈森，像是要确认什么似的。

然后下一秒，是奈森不顾情面往他脸上泼来的圣水。

“圣水？把我当成了恶魔对待，奈森。你不属于我了吗？”

戴米恩的阖上的双眸睫羽微微颤抖，他睁开双眸冲着奈森缓缓勾起的那抹微笑包含了不知多少情绪。漂亮的蓝色被黑暗吞噬，那暗红色的双眸是来自地狱的撒旦恩惠，他的低语在此刻回荡在教堂，奈森的浑身一颤。

戴米恩.....到底发生了什么。

轻微的颤抖都被“恶魔”纳入眼底，奈森的恐惧，奈森对他从心底的恐惧。这恰好也是奈森给他的信号，奈森不再爱他了。

戴米恩注视了奈森几秒，这仿佛有几个世纪那么长。戴米恩就站在那里，看着奈森捏着十字架的手颤抖，奈森的唇瓣微微翕动，戴米恩不用想也知道下一秒奈森的口中会说出什么。  
奈森想要强行为他驱魔。  
驱魔，他生来就是恶魔，何来驱魔之谈。

想到这里，戴米恩不免有些失神。他本该和奈森好好的度过余生，但是现在却因为这件事———因为他是恶魔之子的身份而一切都破碎了。  
他的绝望同时也是奈森的绝望，但是他没办法改变这一切，他痛恨，但是他没办法改变。所以他抱着极度的卑微开口询问奈森是否会在他的身边，他一遍遍确认得到的是奈森的回答，他很满意。但是当他清晨醒来枕边早已变凉，他甚至从奈森的枕头底下摸出了枪。他发现奈森知道了他的秘密，他隐藏了许久的秘密在前几日遇到撒旦后终于藏不住了。这来自地狱的讯号一次次告诉他该回去了。但是他舍不得奈森。  
他舍不得离开奈森。所以他在得到撒旦的诱惑后依旧选择了拒绝，他想，如果奈森愿意和他一直下去，他会放弃一切都只为了陪在奈森身边。

他原本想在这个清晨告诉奈森事实，但是却先一步发现了奈森的拒绝和远离。  
他以为这份感情经得起考验，但是在最后他却发现，原来这一切只是他最美好的幻想。

他是恶魔，又怎么可能和奈森一样，他怎么可能不让奈森感到恐惧。

“荣耀得胜的主耶稣.......你的名在全地何其美，你在十字架上的惨死还清了全人类的罪债，你复活的大能给全人类带来了恩典的福音，你得胜了撒旦的国度，释放了罪奴，让所有信靠你的人都有了生命的保障，此时我们同心为这位“弟兄或姐妹祷告，按照需求祈祷”求你赦免他的一切罪恶和不义，求你的宝血洁净他，求你吩咐他身上的恶鬼离开他，求你拯救他脱离这一切的苦难，主啊，你自己爱他，求你赐恩给他。哈利路亚，感谢赞美主，求恩祷告，奉主圣名，阿门。”

奈森的语速飞快，他同时后退了几步以此来远离戴米恩。他甚至从背后摸出了圣油打算点火来阻止戴米恩的靠近。  
但是他却发现戴米恩根本没想靠近他，他就站在那里，带着满脸的....愤怒。

“我是恶魔，所以你害怕我。”  
“你丢下了我们的誓言。奈森。”

奈森低下头什么都不说，确实，他爱戴米恩。但是他知道戴米恩是恶魔之后的下一秒并不是远离，而是想要将他拉回来。让戴米恩变成正常人类。

“你说你爱我。所以我也爱你。”

戴米恩看着奈森，往前踏出了一步又一步。然后他在距离奈森三步远的地方站立，他开口，像是想清楚什么似的。

“只要你说一句不爱我，我现在就会走。”

不行。  
奈森瞬间抬起了脑袋，他看着戴米恩的样子满脑子都是不能让他离开。他说不出那句我不爱你，因为他确实爱戴米恩。他爱戴米恩比戴米恩爱他更多。

他想要张开口，下一秒就被戴米恩搂入了怀中。  
亲吻带着占有欲，欲望铺天盖地随着戴米恩向奈森袭来。嘴唇相互碰撞，戴米恩近乎疯狂地吸吮着奈森的嘴唇，他让自己放肆的舌头冲撞入奈森的口腔与奈森的舌尖恣意纠缠。奈森紧紧攀着戴米恩的肩膀，他的双手用力到甚至在颤抖着，戴米恩松开了奈森的嘴唇，他低下头将脑袋埋在奈森的脖颈间亲吻喉结，他用嘴唇扯开那讨人厌的罗马领，那雪白的肌肤在黑色的衣衫下显得格外可口，戴米恩像是只野兽似的啃咬着奈森的肌肤，而奈森甘之如饴。他们绝望而温存的缠绵着，戴米恩打了个响指，奈森漂亮的精致的神父装被他从中间扯开，他不顾奈森那一瞬间的惊讶，将脑袋埋入了他的胸膛，那有着明显肌肉感的胸膛。他近乎膜拜的虔诚舔吻着奈森的胸膛，他的双手不断磨蹭着奈森的腰身。

恶魔将吻印在神父的心口，落下一个又一个亲吻。他闭上眼睛，虔诚得好似在亲吻着神父跳动的心脏。

戴米恩的手掌用力抚摸着奈森的腰身，他捏着这肌肤像是要将痕迹留到奈森的骨子里一般，他用力，嘴唇衔上奈森胸口的乳首，他张开牙齿啃咬拉扯着奈森的乳首，空出一只手拉扯着奈森的另外一边乳首。这带着几分的狠度很快就让奈森的乳首变得格外硬挺。

戴米恩将奈森抵至一旁的桌上，他让蜡烛排到了一旁，以防让奈森的神父袍染上了火苗，他的腿差入奈森的双腿之间，稍稍抬高腿用膝盖控制力度地摁在奈森被裤子包裹的性器上。奈森的腰身抵着桌面有些生疼，他皱了皱眉更加用力抱紧了戴米恩。他将嘴唇搁在戴米恩的耳边，轻轻呻吟着，他说。

“操我，戴米恩。”

戴米恩的呼吸声变得沉重，这是来自奈森难以抗拒的诱惑。他能抵抗住伊甸园的苹果，能抵抗住撒旦的诱惑，能抵抗住世间所有的诱惑独独扛不住这个名叫奈森的人。或是亲吻或是触碰，只要是奈森，戴米恩永远都扛不住。  
奈森一笑他就想凑过去吻他，奈森一张口他就想将自己的性器塞到他的嘴巴里。他爱惨奈森，他就像个十足的变态一样，想将奈森揉入骨中让他和自己融为一体，就像是普通人所说的土味情话一般，他只想要奈森。

于是戴米恩将手探入奈森的后边，这被裤子包裹住的臀肉挺翘，戴米恩的手指攀上奈森的裤子边沿，将奈森的裤子剥落在地，明明是一个响指就能结局的事，在此刻戴米恩却想一点点从头做到尾。他的手指抚摸上奈森的内裤边缘，然后探入。炽热的性器触碰到手指是一弹动，他让内裤剥落，奈森的下半身空无一物，神父装早已因为奈森的动作而滑至双臂，他的肩膀和雪白的胸膛让戴米恩眼前一红，戴米恩将脑袋凑上去，在奈森的胸口上留下一个更深更红的痕迹。然后他低头，想要用嘴唇拉扯下奈森的内裤。

奈森的手阻止了他。

戴米恩抬头，是奈森弯下腰的一个亲吻。就像是神父亲吻他的信徒一样。

“我来。”

奈森蹲下身让戴米恩靠在台子边上，他将脑袋凑到戴米恩的凸起，用牙齿拉扯下拉链，是戴米恩被内裤包裹住的性器。奈森用舌尖轻轻舔舐了一圈戴米恩的性器，他用手将戴米恩的裤子半脱下，然后再凑到戴米恩的性器上。用舌尖的舔舐打湿了戴米恩的内裤，奈森用牙齿拉扯下戴米恩的内裤，性器弹出打在了他的脸上发出啪的一声。戴米恩深深吸了一口气用手指抚摸了奈森的脸颊，奈森用嘴唇吮吸上了戴米恩的性器，嘴唇包裹着戴米恩的性器让戴米恩抽了口气，然后是奈森的手抚摸上了戴米恩的柱身，用手扶着将性器塞到自己的口中，他小心不让牙齿触碰到戴米恩的性器上以防弄疼他。戴米恩抚摸了奈森的后脑勺，用手轻轻挠了挠。

“慢慢来。”

奈森的手套弄着戴米恩的性器，他让性器往口腔深处操去，性器顶端顶到了最深处把奈森的眼泪撞出了一点。奈森的眼角流下了眼泪，眼眶红红的让戴米恩控制不住自己想不断撞入奈森的口腔深处，奈森发出了一声呻吟，口水顺着嘴角滑落，戴米恩用手指抹去了奈森眼角的泪水，他抽出了一些又重新塞入，奈森的手主动伸到后穴去扩张，从戴米恩的角度看去就像是只乖巧的小猫。戴米恩让性器从他的口腔中出来，把奈森捞起来亲吻，手伸到后边握着奈森的手指扩张，探入一根，两根。戴米恩将奈森的呻吟吞咽入腹。  
奈森感觉到后穴已经扩张的差不多了，轻轻咬了咬戴米恩的嘴唇。戴米恩收到提示轻轻笑了笑，让奈森转身背对着他，换了个位置让奈森双手趴在台子上，然后就这样进入奈森的身体里。进入的那一瞬间奈森发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，带着无比的甜蜜。

他们两个，在教堂，在圣母像前，接吻，做爱。  
戴米恩亲吻着奈森的耳廓，将性器往深处送入。比起前几天的性事，这次来的更温柔。他亲吻着奈森的背脊，手抚摸上奈森的胸前一路向下，用手指抚摸着奈森挺立起的性器。

“我爱你。”  
“我也...是。”

互相缠绵。在教堂里，神父和恶魔相拥相贴，神父被恶魔整个人拥入怀中，他带着百分之两百的柔情，将他唯一的人性与爱意都给了神父。他的热爱和柔情是只有奈森能看到的。  
他们相拥，互相纠缠着亲吻，他们相贴着的身体。戴米恩是温柔的，亲吻着奈森的背脊，他唯一的爱人与神明，是他的神父。

他是恶魔，但是他永远都爱神父———只爱这一个，他当作信仰的神父。

戴米恩的性器被奈森的后穴包裹着，奈森的性器被戴米恩的手尽情爱抚。

两个人的身体互相紧贴，戴米恩让奈森转过头，他们交换着双方口中的浸液和热度。神父在恶魔的身下放荡，但是却只是作为他的爱人的身份。他们灼人的呼吸交缠，神父发出带着黏糊糊鼻音的呻吟，津液在口腔里汇聚。戴米恩用力吮吸着奈森的嘴唇，像是抓到了救命稻草一般。他缓缓抽出了埋在奈森身体里的性器，然后再重重地进入奈森的身体，两个人的呼吸交缠。  
就像是在一起掉入河中的恋人只能靠亲吻来互相维持呼吸一般，他们紧紧相贴，交换着自己唯一的空气，又像是掉入悬崖的那一刹那在不断下落的过程当中紧紧相拥，到最后一刻也要亲吻那般。

他们在教堂接吻，相扣的手指碰撞，就像是在婚礼现场一般。他们在教堂用身体交融来宣誓，他们会永远在一起，他们用互相交换的浸液来宣誓，这一切就是他们的永远。

奈森的眼角滑落了一滴泪水，如果就这样继续该多好。

戴米恩最后将精液射入奈森的体内，这就是他全部的标记。  
他给奈森留下的痕迹从外到内。

他们永远相爱。  
并且只属于彼此。

—

这是戴米恩离开的第三百六十四天。  
明天就是第三百六十五天，戴米恩离开的第一年。

这一年，教堂里的信徒只看到神父表面上的笑容，却没有看到奈森每日都在祈求天父让戴米恩回来。  
他还是那个奈森神父，但是不再是那个奈森。

奈森有时候会想，是不是因为他作为基督教徒却再三违背了准则，他是同性恋，他爱上了恶魔，他放走了恶魔。

但是他不后悔和戴米恩相爱。

他每日都在祈祷。  
终于到了第三百六十五天的最后一分钟。

深夜十二点的钟声敲响，奈森捏紧了手中的十字架。  
这是等待戴米恩的第二年。

然后他转身，听到了一声响指。白色鸽子飞起，教堂的灯亮起是柔和的灯光。  
然后他看见戴米恩冲他挥挥手，手上的戒指在灯光下发光。

他听见戴米恩开口说。

“我能吻你吗，我的神父。”

然后神父对恶魔，不，奈森对戴米恩张开双臂开口。他笑着说。

“当然。我的爱人。”

我知自己罪孽深恶，但是你只是我的爱人，而非恶魔。  
—FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里啦。thanks。


End file.
